Correction
by stormm04
Summary: From a future like hell, Kal Langley is sent to stop the shooting but things never go as planned. The shooting still happens but this time it isn't Liz who got shot. UC/also some CC
1. Prologue

This is my first story ever so hope you like:) Please review if you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

* * *

"Max, I still think it's a bad idea." Liz Parker whispered to her husband, watching Kal Langley activate the Granolith. "I don't trust him at all."

"We talked about it before." Max curtly answered while his eyes followed the shapeshifter's moves. "We have no other choice left Liz."

"We could wait for a couple more days." Liz said not backing up easily. "We haven't talked over the details Max. What if he blows it up?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Max replied her question sharply. "Look, we have no time. The only thing we could do is to hope for the best. He's going and he's doing it right now."

Liz surrendered hearing the determined tone in his voice. She knew there was no use arguing with him. "If he does something stupid, Serena will be dead for nothing. Nothing, Max!"

"What about everyone else?" Max snapped. "If we don't try now, they all will be the ones who died for nothing. Do you really want that Liz? Do you?" His eyes clouded with fresh tears.

"Let me go." Liz tried for one last time. "I don't trust him, let me do this."

"No!" Max shouted which caused Kal to turn to them and glare. Max's ears flushed and he went back to whispering. "It would be too dangerous, I told you. He has to follow my orders and he will. Besides, he's not doing it for us. He's doing it for himself."

"Time is up!" Kal called out not bothering to look at them. Max quickly walked up to him.

"Remember everything I said. You need to follow exactly my orders. If you screw up, it will be over. For you too Kal. Don't forget, if you do this you can go back and live your old glamorous life."

"I know." He coldly spat. "I lost everything the day you showed up in L.A. I'm just doing this for everything to go back to the way it were."

After that he stepped into the Granolith and closed his eyes. Max and Liz ran outside and stopped some distance away where they could watch Kal go. Max grabbed his wife's hand and turned to her fully.

"I love you Liz. I know I haven't said that for a long time and I know I couldn't make you happy. I couldn't give you the life you deserved. But I never stopped loving you, even though I didn't show it recently."

"I know." Liz gave him a weary smile. "I don't blame you, we've been through a lot."

They could hear Granolith humming loudly. Max squeezed Liz's hand and shouted. "This will be our second chance. You'll always be my destiny Liz, no matter how many times we change our future."

Liz took a one last glance of the man she once was head over heels in love with. Then, she shut her eyes tightly as she heard a loud crash. She still could feel Max by her side and she knew they only had seconds before the end. A tear rolled down her cheek but she never got the chance to wipe it off before everything went dark.

x x x x x

_"She is gone." Liz cried out. "Isabel is dead."_

_Max's knees buckled but he tried to regain his power. "Did you get it?" He asked trying to suppress his sobs._

_"We have it." Michael answered not hiding his fury. "We lost Iz for a stupid piece of rock which we don't even know how to alternate. We don't know if it would work and you still sent your sister to die there Max."_

_"Don't!" Max yelled. "Don't blame me for what happened Michael. Don't you know how hard it is for me to make decisions? Something bad happens and I'm always the responsible one. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep losing everyone I love." His voice trailed off._

_"Please." Liz piped in. "Please stop it. I'm gonna start working on Serena's instructions now if you stop fighting." She waited for both of them to involuntarily nod, then she turned to Kal. "And you, you didn't do something out there to help us a bit. We should have never taken you with us."_

_"I don't care about any of you." Kal snarled. "Why would I do something to help the traitorous princess anyway? I told you before, the only reason I'm here is because you sent the FBI after me and I need to stay with you to keep alive. Other than that, I hate all of you."_

_Liz spat at the royal four's supposedly protector's face and stormed out of the room._

x x x x x

_"I couldn't save him." The door swung open revealing a sobbing Max. "He died in front of me and I couldn't save him."_

_"Oh God!" Liz ran to him pulling him to a tight embrace trying to take control of her tears. She knew she had to be strong that moment. She bit her lip as Max blamed himself frantically._

_"It's all my fault Liz. He was the only one left and I couldn't do anything to save him.",_

_"Look." Liz got up disentangling herself from him. "I finished working on the Granolith today. I think it's ready."_

_"We have to fix this mess we created." Max got up too and started pacing around. "We have to save all those innocent lives. You should have never gotten involved. Maria, Kyle, Alex.. They all died because of us. And you gave up your life, your dreams. Was it worth it?" He shouted. "Tell me."_

_"No." Liz told the truth. "It wasn't. I'm sorry Max but it wasn't worth all the pain."_

_"I know." Max collapsed to the chair. "But I'm not giving up on you. We could find a way to be happy, in a different future. All we need to do is to find another way, to make less mistakes. We have to try.."_

_"Max!" Liz cut her off. "I don't think.."_

_Max suddenly slid up from the chair."Go get Kal here." He ordered determinedly not listening to what Liz was saying._

_"Why?" Liz asked tiredly. "What are you going to tell him now?"_

_"I'm gonna tell him what to do when he goes back into the time." Max casually replied. "He's going to 1999, to prevent you from getting shot."_


	2. Starting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

Pairing: None so far, it's only the beginning of the story..

Author's note: The conversation between Liz and the couple is mostly taken from 1x01-Pilot. Reviews are always appreciated:)

* * *

Kal Langley dusted off his clothes wrinkling his nose with displeasure. After the "time travel" that felt like it took only a second or so, he had found himself at the cave where once the pods and the Granolith were in. Walking all the way back to Roswell under the burning desert sun had taken away all the patience he had and he was already on the edge. He laughed to himself when he thought what the mighty king ordered him to do. Max Evans was truly stupid and naive, thinking that never healing Liz Parker was the solution. He thought he and Liz were going to get together eventually, but Valenti or FBI would never learn about them and also Tess and Nasedo would never find them that way. Kal knew it was the silliest idea he had ever heard but he didn't really care about Max or anyone else but himself. He only wanted the royal four to never look for him again and if changing the future could guarantee that, he was in for anything.

His plan was simple, he knew the time when the shooting would occur and all he had to do was make Liz go outside that moment. He was actually early for half an hour, so he waited outside shapeshifting into a ordinary looking man. He could see a young Max Evans and Michael Guerin sitting at a booth and a tired looking Liz Parker waiting tables from where he was standing.

"I have got one Sigourney Weaver, that's for you, and one Will Smith." Liz Parker put the plates on the table that an odd looking couple were sitting at. "Can I get you guys anything else?" She asked out of the habit.

"No, we're good." They shook their heads simultaneously. "Thanks."

"Are you guys here for the Crash Festival?" Liz asked with a grin spreading to her lips. She knew where this conversation was heading to, a big tip.

"Yeah, can't wait." The woman with short blonde hair answered. "So, does your family come from Roswell?"

Liz knew that question was coming. She nonchalantly replied. "Just four generations."

"Really?" The geeky man piped in. "So, does your family have any stories about the UFO crash?"

The moment was here. "I guess it would be okay to show you this." said Liz and pulled out an old photo from her uniform. While the couple curiously examined the photo, the other waitress Maria DeLuca shook her head disapprovingly passing by.

"My grandmother took this picture at the crash site right before the government cleaned it up." Liz continued with a serious expression.

"Do people know about this photograph?" The woman excitedly asked.

"I know about it, and now you know about it." Liz innocently blinked. "I'm gonna be right back. Don't show it to anyone." She warned before walking to Maria.

"You're so bad girl." Maria giggled. "Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again."

"No way!" Liz protested. "Maria, that is so your imagination. Max Evans.." She abruptly stopped talking because something caught her eye at the street. A little girl with fiery red hair was looking directly at her and she seemed alone.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Liz mumbled before going outside. She carefully approached the girl who now had a scared look in her eyes. "Honey, are you lost?" She asked gently. "Where are your parents?"

The town really got crowded during the Crashfest and it wouldn't be something unusual for parents to lose their children in the crowd. At least that was what Liz was thinking until she heard a loud voice coming from the Crashdown. At first, she thought Maria dropped a plate again. The girl had clumsy days. But the voice weirdly sounded like a gunshot and it dawned on her when she heard the screams a second later. She quickly turned around and saw two men running away, one of them holding a gun.

"Maria!" She screamed sprinting inside forgetting about the child. "Maria!"

She could never forget the view that welcomed her. Her friend Maria was lying on the floor, her once green uniform soaked with blood. She could hear people talking about calling 911 but she felt numb. She slowly walked over the counter and knelt down next to her. She could hear someone sobbing and she knew it was her, but somehow it felt like the voice was coming from a far away distance.

# # #

"Max!" Michael grabbed his brother's arm swiftly. He knew what Max was thinking and that was out of the question. "Max!" He called out again. "Let's get outta here."

Max Evans took one last glance at a crying Liz Parker, who was kneeling down next to Maria. He really wished he could take away her pain, but he knew that it was impossible. He let Michael drag him out of the cafe but the image of Liz looking at her friend with a look he could never describe kept playing in his mind.

# # #

Kal Langley, who looked like a redhead little girl now, watched everything from a distance. Maria getting shot instead of Liz and Michael dragging Max out of the cafe before he did something stupid and used his powers. He suddenly felt a warm tingling inside, that could only meant he made it. He grinned knowing that he changed the future at least for the better for himself and when his body started to disappear, he congratulated himself not thinking of the innocent waitress who got shot because of the changes he made even once.

# # #

"What's wrong with him?" Isabel Evans asked Michael shooting a worried glance at her brother who was sitting quietly in front of the TV.

"One of the waitresses got shot today in Crashdown." Michael said.

"Omigod! Was it..?"

"Liz Parker?" Michael finished her question. "No, it was the blonde one. But you can guess, Liz Parker was crying and Maxwell is making a face because he couldn't do something about it."

"So Maria DeLuca was shot.." Isabel mumbled to herself. "Can you at least pretend like you care? We're talking about someone getting shot here." She scolded her other brother.

"Look, it's sad and stuff but I couldn't let him expose us Iz. Not for a girl we don't even know." Michael reasoned.

"You're right." Isabel sighed. "If he did heal her, we would be packing now."

"I couldn't let him jeopardize our secret." Michael said standing up. "Look, I'd like to stay and watch Max frown all night but I should head home."

"Okay then." Isabel replied. "See you Michael."

"Later Maxwell." He shouted before leaving and Isabel sat down next to Max.

"So wanna tell me what happened today?"

# # #

_"September 18th. Journal entry one. I'm Liz Parker and the worst thing happened today. My best friend got shot and I may lose her forever.."_

Liz wrote the words with difficulty. She couldn't believe just hours ago, she was laughing and goofing around with Maria. Now Maria was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious and doctors were saying that she may not make it.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Maria was taken to a surgery. Liz had waited with Amy DeLuca for three hours, until finally the doctors informed them. They had said she was in critical condition, and she may not make it. Amy was devastated and Liz cried her eyes out. But there was nothing to do other than wait. Liz stayed with Maria until night, then both her parents and Amy insisted that she needed some rest. She reluctantly agreed to go back home and Amy promised she'd call if something happens.

Liz continued to pour her heart to her diary and wrote two more pages. By the time she was finished, tears were streaming down her face. Oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by someone, she let the tears fall. After a while, she got up sniffing, clutched her diary under her arm and went inside.

Max watched Liz cry quietly. He wanted to go to her and wipe those tears away, telling her everything was going to be alright but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't actually planning to spy on her, he was just going to ask her how she was holding up. When he had climbed up the ladder and seen her writing something so deep in thoughts, he didn't want to interrupt that moment.

He stayed there until Liz went inside. After that, he slowly climbed down the ladder trying not to make a noise. As soon as his feet landed on the ground, he knew he had a decision to make. And also not much time.


	3. She's Maria

Thanks to the reviewers of my story: cjsl8ne juliecollard87 and liz. I love hearing feedback:))

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

Pairing: Max/Liz, only in Max's dream..

Author's note: Max's dream is kinda weird:D Anyway, reviews are always appreciated:)

* * *

"Where were you?" Isabel greeted her brother with a sharp question. "You took off without saying anything. You missed dinner. Mom was worried, I had to cover up for you."

"I was out." Max simply shrugged. It wasn't like him to avoid questions like that, but tonight was different.

Isabel sighed tiredly. She never understood Max's obsession with Liz Parker. Considering who they really were, Max would never have a chance to be in a relationship with Liz. Also Isabel didn't see anything special in that girl. She was just an ordinary looking brunette with an average beauty.

"Fine." Isabel said groggily. "If you're gonna act like that, I'm going to bed."

"Iz.." Max attempted to apologize but Isabel stopped him.

"We'll talk tomorrow Max. I'm really not in the mood right now. If you're hungry, there are some leftovers in the fridge."

"Okay." Max replied faintly. "Good night Izzy."

Isabel turned around without saying anything more and went directly to her room. Max literally collapsed onto the nearest couch and turned on the television. He flipped through channels to find something that was worth watching but he wasn't really paying attention. He had a lot in his mind and he needed to make a maybe life-changing decision that could bear very dangerous results in the end.

After spending hours like that, he went to bed. He was somewhat exhausted, so as soon as he put his head on the pillow, he fell asleep. But he wasn't free of the burden on his shoulders in his sleep, really odd dreams haunted him all night.

x x x x x

_Max found herself in an empty room. The walls were dark grey and there was only one small window in the room._

_"I know what you're thinking of doing." Isabel appeared suddenly and said in a weirdly calm voice. She was wearing a aqua ruffly dress she would normally call as "ugly prom bomb" and her blonde hair was curled into soft waves. "You want to heal DeLuca, don't you?"_

_"No." Max protested. "I don't..."_

_"I know you." Isabel cut him off. "You're definitely thinking of it. I'm aware that you have a crush on Liz Parker since forever but I'd never thought you would put us in danger for her, ever."_

_"I'm not going to.." Max weakly answered. He knew it wasn't truth he was telling her sister._

_"You're gonna get us all killed." Isabel suddenly shouted with a frightened look in her eyes. "I'm your sister Max. Michael is your brother. How can you...?"_

_"I didn't do anything." Max shouted back. "I didn't do it. I would never risk your lives."_

_Suddenly the scene changed. Now, Max was in Liz Parker's balcony. Liz was waiting for him all dressed up, she was wearing a tight little black dress that hugged her tiny body and her make up was dark, she kind of looked almost dangerous._

_"Max, you made it." She gave him a sexy smile, the kind that Max had never seen on her face before. "I was waiting for you. Come on, we're gonna be late."_

_"Where..?" Max stuttered. "Where are we going?"_

_"To the hospital." Liz gave him a serious look. "Did you forget your promise?"_

_"What promise?" Max asked but he already knew the answer._

_"You told me you could heal her." Liz said her voice slightly hurt._

_"Liz, I can't. I need to think about it." Max answered backing up a bit._

_Liz's eyes grew bigger with frustration. She started shrieking in a high pitched voice. Suddenly all the sexiness about her look was disappeared, she now looked purely scary. "You told me you'd do it Max. My best friend is dying there and all you think about is the dangers you're putting your bimbo sister into. What about me? Don't you love me more than you love her?"_

_"Liz." Max mumbled not believing in his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for another wave of shouting. After nothing came up, he slowly opened his eyes and found the scene changed again._

_Now they were in hospital, in Maria's room. Liz went back to looking like her normal self, innocent Liz Parker look with faded jeans and a light blue shirt._

_"Look at her." She whispered sweetly. "Tell me, do you think she deserves to die like that? She is just too young, she should have a long life in front of her."_

_"Liz." Max took her hand. "I really want to.."_

_"I will love you forever if you do it." Liz silenced him with those words and then leaned in._

_Max closed his eyes as their lips slowly came together. He knew that wasn't real but he wanted to remember that sacred feeling forever. After a while, they broke apart and Liz stared into his eyes with a deep gaze. "Heal her Max." She whispered and everything disappeared._

x x x x x

Max woke up panting. It was the weirdest but also the best dream he ever had. He could still feel Liz's sweet, calming taste on his lips. Just as he unconsciously licked his lips to find just a little more of her taste, he remembered the beginning of his dream. Isabel was there and that meant she was dreamwalking him. He shuddered at the thought, he knew Michael and Izzy would not be glad when they found out that Max considered healing Maria.

Max shook his head trying to get out of the spell of Liz's kiss. He knew it was only a dream but he couldn't get his mind away from it. His cheeks slightly flushed as he realized that Isabel must have seen the kiss too. He wanted to get up and go to Isabel's room to ask her why she was in his dream but sleep took him over again.

x x x x x

"Did you dreamwalk me last night?" Max asked his sister casually after they both got in the jeep. Isabel was talking to him again like nothing happened and Max felt he was free of the effect of the dream kiss with Liz.

"No." Isabel narrowed her eyes curiously. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Max waved his hand nonchalantly dropping the subject and started the car.

Max knew Izzy was telling the truth, partly because if she did dreamwalk him, she'd be freaking out right now and partly because he knew she'd never wear that tacky dress, not even in her dreams. He let out a relieved breath as they were on their way to pick up Michael, and decided to let go of things for a short while.

He didn't think much about what he was going to do until the bio lab with Liz. As soon as he walked in the door, Max's heart wrenched. Liz looked awful, she had dark circles under her eyes which showed that she didn't have much sleep at night. And her eyes were filled with sadness under the mask she put on. Max approached her gently.

"Liz, I'm really sorry about Maria. How are you holding up?"

"Not really good." Liz gave him a brave smile as tears welled up in her eyes. "I just feel..." She trailed off.

"If you need someone to talk to.." Max offered casually. "You have me."

Liz gave him a appreciating look before giving her attention to the assignment. "Thanks Max." She said a while later.

"No problem." Max answered, thinking of how he could end her pain easily. But things were never that easy in life, there was always consequences and he needed to think it over before he did something for Isabel and Michael's sake.

x x x x x

"I can't believe it." Liz sobbed into Alex's chest. "Yesterday morning we were laughing and goofing around, now she's stuck in that hospital bed. What if she never wakes up Alex?"

"Don't say that." Alex replied trying to be strong for Liz. "You know how stubborn Maria is. She's gonna make it Liz, she won't give up. She'll be fine."

Liz weakly nodded. She wanted to believe Alex but she was too afraid to lose her friend. "Alex, I can't come to the hospital after the school. Without their two waitresses gone, my parents can't handle the rush. I'll come just after my shift is over though."

"No." Alex objected. "You need to rest Liz. You look like hell."

"Thanks for the compliment." Liz made a face.

"You know it's true." Alex kept on. "Maria wouldn't want that Liz. You'll just stay at home after your shift. I'll go to the hospital and call you if anything changes."

"Alright." Liz surrendered reluctantly. "But don't forget to call me."

"She'll be fine Liz." Alex confidently told her. He was as worried as Liz but he was trying to hide it by looking like he fully believed that Maria would be okay. He didn't want to upset Liz more. "It's Maria we're talking about." He added.

"I hope you're right." Liz whispered as she watched him go. She knew Alex was scared too, and he was only trying to be brave. Although she didn't want to admit, she couldn't make herself believe Alex, she had a bad feeling about tonight.

x x x x x

Max couldn't believe how easy the solution was. It was in front of his eyes and he was surprised of the fact that he just managed to see it.

He needed to heal Maria but he also needed to make sure nobody knew about it. And he had come up with the perfect plan, the one even Maria wouldn't know she was healed.

All he had to do was to wait for Alex to go home and then, Maria's mom to fall asleep. He waited until both Isabel and his parents were asleep. After everyone went to bed, he went outside trying not to make a sound. He made his way towards the hospital and he climbed in from one of the windows of the first floor. After that, he discreetly walked to Maria's room. Amy was sleeping outside on an uncomfortable looking couch, Max guessed the doctors told her to go home but she couldn't leave her daughter alone. He opened the door silently and walked in, checking if Amy woke up from the sound. After he was sure that she was still asleep, he shut the door behind him.

Maria was still laying unconscious in the bed. Max thought he needed to do the right amount of healing as he approached the bed, completely healing her would draw suspicions and also not fixing the main damage could leave her in critical condition.

He placed his hands on the small figure and took a deep breath. He concentrated on the connection he was forming with Maria. Going in was easy since she wasn't in a condition to show resistance. After the connection was fully formed, Maria's eyes opened a bit.

Max didn't want her to see him but he didn't want to lose the connection either. "Stay with me and close your eyes." He instructed whispering softly and Maria obeyed. As Max repaired the damage in her body, images flooded into both of their minds. Max saw Maria as a child, playing with Liz and Alex, laughing with Liz at the Crashdown and many more things he couldn't get a hold on to. He didn't know how much Maria received from him but he was sure that she couldn't understand it after she woke up.

As soon as he was done, he opened the door and quickly walked out, again trying to be as silent as possible. Only seconds after he left, Maria opened her eyes and bolted upwards. As the room was dark she couldn't see anything. She didn't even know where she was so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she called out to Amy DeLuca. "Mom?"


	4. A Silver Handprint

Special thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter: juliecollard87, Storyteller906 , cjsl8ne and lkaplon. I love getting feedback:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

Pairing: Max still wants Liz and oh, Liz is dating Kyle right now and he'll appear in the next chapters.

Author's note: Hope you like chapter four :)

* * *

"Lizzie, wake up."

Nancy Parker softly called out to Liz, who went to sleep half an hour ago. "Liz!" She said again, her voice a little bit higher this time.

"I'm awake." Liz opened her eyes and reached for her nightstand, turning on her desk lamp. "What happened?"

"Well, Amy DeLuca just called." Nancy said smiling. "Apparently Maria woke up tonight."

"What?" Liz jolted upwards and got up quickly. "When? Is she fine? I need to go there as fast as possible." She babbled as she looked for clothes in her wardrobe crazily.

"Calm down honey." Nancy stepped into the room and shut her closet. "You can't go to the hospital now. Visiting hours are over. But, I can take you there in the morning if you get up early before the school."

Liz stopped and stared at her mother. When she finished her words, she sat on her bed and nodded obediently. "Okay mom. I'll call Alex now, he may want to come too."

"Sure." Nancy said looking at Liz's face. She seemed relieved. Nancy knew she was worried about Maria too much. It wouldn't be appropriate to call Alex that late but Nancy didn't say anything to ruin her daughter's excitement.

After she quietly closed the door and left Liz's room, she bumped into Jeff. "You know, I was feeling guilty." Jeff murmured. "Maria got shot in our restaurant and poor Amy has nobody other than her daughter."

"She will be fine now." Nancy assured her husband, lightly touching his arm. "Liz is calling Alex, I'll take them to the hospital in the morning."

"Good." Jeff nodded. "Maria's like a sister to Liz. If something happened, Liz would be really devastated. And I hate to see her upset Nance."

"Me too." Nancy answered. She always thought Jeff was a little overprotective to Liz, but she knew it was because he loved her more than anything in the world. "Let's go to bed." She said clutching Jeff's arm. "I'll get up early in the morning."

x x x x x

"Here's my girl." Alex shouted as he and Liz went into Maria's hospital room.

"Liz! Alex!" Maria shrieked putting down the magazine she was reading quickly. "Oh my god, I was expecting you to come visit me after school."

"We possibly couldn't have waited that much." Liz said hugging her friend tightly.

Maria laughed. "Liz, chica, you're choking me." Then she turned to Alex as Liz continued hugging her. "Please save me Alex."

Alex burst into laughter. "She deserved a hug Maria. She was constantly thinking about you when you were in coma."

"Yeah." Liz finally let go of her and sat next to her. "You had us really really worried 'Ria."

"I know." Maria shook her head. "Mom said that too. I guess the doctors were saying I may not make it? Anyway, they are surprised to see me healing that fast now."

"Hi." Nancy walked into the room with Amy by her side. "I was just talking to your mother outside. How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm good Mrs. Parker." Maria gave her a smile. "I wanna go home but they will keep me here for another 4-5 days."

"Yeah, she's really fine." Amy said. "The doctors weren't expecting her to recover so fast. I think they could let us go sooner than that."

Nancy turned to her daughter. "Liz, Alex, say goodbye to Maria. You're gonna be late for the first period." Then she threw a warm smile to Maria. "I'm really glad that you're recovering quickly Maria. Jeff felt really guilty when you were shot in Crashdown. He had to open the cafe this morning but he'll come visit you later."

"Thanks Mrs. Parker. Tell Mr. Parker I say hi." Maria said. Nancy left the room with Amy, waiting for Alex and Liz outside.

"We need to go now." Alex said. "But we'll come visit you after school, okay?"

"Yeah." Maria yawned. "It's pretty boring here, plus I'm missing everything happening at school."

"I'll fill you in. "Liz grinned. "See you Maria."

"Wait wait wait." Maria piped in. "The Crashfest is in two days and I'm gonna miss it. I already have my costume so why don't you take it Liz?"

"We'll talk later." Liz said quickly, almost cutting her words. "Mom's gonna get mad so we should get going. Bye Maria!"

"Bye!" She shouted after them.

"God." Liz moaned after they left the room. "Can you believe she wanted me to wear her costume?"

"What?" Alex asked mockingly.

"You know Maria's style." Liz raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure it's something in ugly green or like that."

"You never know." Alex tried to keep a serious face, already having seen Maria's green costume.

x x x x x

"Let's get rid of your hospital clothes." An elderly nurse came in. "Your mother brought you some stuff from home."

"Do you call these clothes?" Maria said pointing to what she's wearing and wrinkling her nose. "I can't wait to be outta here."

"You will be." The nurse said, giving Maria a nightgown. "Wear this honey."

Maria tried to move her arm but it was sore from all the needles going in. "Can you..." She said expectantly looking at the nurse.

"Sure." She said and helped Maria to take off her old clothes. Just as she was going to put on her nightgown, she stopped Maria. "Whoa! What's this?" She asked.

"What?" Maria said her gaze following the nurse's and she tried hard not to gasp at what she saw. There was a silver hand print on her stomach, just below her chest. She blinked a couple of times before she calmly responded.

"It's a tattoo. But please don't tell my mom, she'll freak. It's temporary, it will wash out in two weeks."

"Alright." The nurse said after she was finished helping Maria. "This will be our little secret."

"Thanks." Maria flashed a smile, as she left the room shaking her head, probably thinking about how teenagers were these days.

After she closed the door, Maria examined the hand print closely. She had no idea what it was, but something inside was telling her to keep it as a secret. She decided not to tell anyone, even Liz and Alex. She hoped it would go away in a couple of days. It scared her but she felt like it was something dangerous, something she couldn't mention to anybody.

Thinking about what it could be, she slowly drifted to sleep. In her dream, she saw a familiar scene, a warm hand pressing to her stomach and a familiar voice, soothingly saying "Stay with me and close your eyes."

x x x x x

Max saw Isabel waiting for him outside the class. He quickly shoved his books to his backpack and left the room.

"What's up?" He asked as they walked towards Isabel's locker together.

"I don't know if you've heard it yet.." Isabel started. "But Maria DeLuca woke up this morning. You can stop acting weird now."

"I wasn't.." Max tried to protest but Isabel stopped him almost whispering.

"I know you felt bad about the situation, not just because of Liz, because you can't do anything when you're able to but she's fine now Max. I also thought she didn't deserve to die but it's not up to us to decide that."

"I know." Max murmured his ears flushing into a bright shade of red. "So, she's alright now?"

"Yeah." Isabel started but Michael cut her words. "What's going on?"

Isabel turned to him gracefully. "I was telling Max that DeLuca woke up last night."

"Great." Michael said sarcastically. "You can stop moping now."

"I wasn't.." Max started again but couldn't finish his words because of the ringing bell.

"I have to go to the class." Isabel said spotting her friends and caught up with them. Max sighed after Michael left too nodding curtly. He stopped by his locker to get some stuff, he was going to be late but he didn't care. He was contemplating between whether or not to tell Isabel and Michael about what he did.

After standing in front of his locker like an idiot, he shook himself and ran to the class. Usually, it was his favorite class and he went early but today he had more important issues. He glided into the lab under the teacher's hard glare and found Liz already working on the assignment.

"Hi." Liz said without looking up from her work. "You're late, I thought you were gonna skip today."

"No, I just had something to take care of." Max lied. "I heard that Maria woke up. You must be happy."

"Yeah." Liz looked up this time smiling. "I went to see her this morning, she looks really good."

"Mr. Evans and Miss Parker." The teacher shouted. "Can you stop chatting and try to actually do something?"

"Sorry." They both mumbled and tried to look busy with the experiment. A moment later, Max shot a sideways glance at Liz. She saw him looking at her and her eyes turned to him. Max gulped loudly, Liz Parker was beautiful when her eyes were shining with happiness.


	5. FestDate

Special thanks to the reviewers of the previous chapter: SaveKenny, juliecollard87, Storyteller906 , maipigen and lkaplon. I love getting feedback:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

Pairing: Liz/Kyle in this chap.

Author's note: I like Kyle as a character, not with Liz though..

* * *

"Liz!" Liz heard her boyfriend calling out to her and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Liz!" Kyle said again rushing to her. "I've been calling you for two days. Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"Um.." Liz thought for a minute. The truth was she had completely forgotten about Kyle. Her mind was so busy with Maria that it didn't occur to her to call Kyle back or at least send him a text.

Kyle's face dropped while waiting for an answer from Liz. He hadn't heard from her since the day of the shooting, and it seemed like she didn't have a valid reason to ignore him for that long.

"I was mostly at the hospital." Liz quickly blurted out. "You know, I was at the hospital waiting for Maria to wake up. I couldn't call you, I'm sorry."

Kyle's expression softened at an apologizing Liz. "No problem." He said putting his hand around her shoulders. "You can make it up tonight."

"Tonight?" Liz asked with a surprised expression. She had a promise to Maria to go directly to the hospital after school and she truly didn't feel like hanging out with the jock.

"Don't tell me you forgot to pick your costume up." Kyle shook her head disappointedly. "I know you were upset over Maria but..."

"Of course I have it." Liz piped in, faking an enthusiastic smile. "How could I forget the Crashfest?"

"Oh." Kyle smiled happily. "I thought you were gonna blow me off. Alright then, I'll see you tonight."

Liz stared at him tiredly. She didn't want to go to that stupid festival, but she had seen the look on Kyle's face when he thought she had forgotten their date. She felt a pang of guilt, she was completely ignoring him lately. "I'm looking forward to it." She said, holding his hand. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Sure." Kyle gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I gotta go now. See you at eight."

"Bye!" Liz shouted after him. As she walked to the class, she frowned. Now that she didn't have time to find a decent costume to herself, she had to wear Maria's tacky one.

x x x x x

"I need to tell them." Max mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the table Michael and Isabel were sitting at.

"Hi." Isabel said taking a bite from her apple. As soon as he sat down, she asked. "You're coming to the Crashfest, right?"

"Maybe." Max replied. "Why?"

"Michael says he won't come. Please tell him to come. I know he doesn't have better things to do."

"Hey, I'm sitting here." Michael said slightly annoyed. "Look Izzy, that festival is stupid. I don't wanna waste my time."

"But you have nothing else to do." Isabel whined. "You have to come with us Michael. We can dress up and..."

"You can dress up." Max interrupted. "If we come, we won't wear costumes. Right Michael?"

"Yeah." Michael said drawing off a little bit. "If we come.."

x x x x x

"Maria, hey!" Liz hurriedly walked into the hospital room.

Maria's eyes lightened when she saw her friend. She was freaking out since the nurse noticed the glowing hand print which wasn't going away. She needed to tell someone before she exploded. "Liz, thank God." She breathed out. "I really need to show you someth.."

"Maria." Liz cut her words without listening. "I need your costume asap. Kyle had asked me to the Crashfest a couple of weeks ago and I completely forgot. I know I promised you to stay but I've been giving him the cold shoulder since the shooting so I couldn't say no.."

Maria looked at her babbling friend sadly. She couldn't ruin her night. She would show it to her tomorrow. "Sure chica." She answered. "Just call my mom, she's home right now and she'll give it to you."

"Thanks Maria!" Liz squealed. "You're the best."

"Have fun!" Maria said trying to give her a sincere smile before she left the room.

After she closed the door, Maria took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears caused by fear and frustration. She slowly took off her top and examined the hand print closely for a while. It seemed a little faded and she hoped it would go away soon. She had no idea what that was, but it was scaring her too much and she needed to show it to Liz sooner or later. Liz knew about those things better than her.

As soon as she put back on her top, Alex appeared at the door.

"Hi." Maria said not bothering to smile.

"Are you okay?" Alex approached the bed with a concerned look in his eyes. "You look down. What happened? Where's Liz?"

"Kyle's taking her to the Crashfest." Maria replied. "I'm fine Alex, I just want to get out of here. I missed home."

"Aw." Alex said in a slightly mocking voice. "Don't worry, you only have to put up with this for a couple more days."

"I know." Maria sighed pushing her thoughts about the hand print aside. "Anyway, since Liz abandoned me tonight you can start entertaining me..."

x x x x x

"You look hot!" Kyle exclaimed as soon as Liz opened the door. "This is really different for you, but you look hot!"

"Thanks." Liz said kindly, trying to hide her annoyance. So, Kyle obviously wanted her to dress differently because if it hadn't been for Maria, she would never be seen in that ugly green costume. "Shall we?" She stepped out.

"Yeah." Kyle followed her, after he got to check out her ass from the tight pants. "Let's go."

The car ride was pretty much silent. Kyle wanted to make small talk but Liz felt already bored, so she dodged his questions with short answers. After they got out, she let Kyle wrap his arm around her possessively, showing her off to everyone because she didn't want to be completely rude.

Kyle felt that she acted somewhat distant, but he didn't mind it much. She had rough couple of days and Kyle understood what she felt when her best friend was shot. Tonight all it mattered was that she was right beside him, in a sexy outfit. He pulled her closer, making sure everyone saw that she was his girl.

Liz saw familiar faces everywhere, almost everyone from school was there. She gave Max Evans a small smile when she saw her, he was with his sister Isabel and that Michael guy like always. Max didn't smile back though, his eyes were fixed on Kyle but he gave her a quick nod before turning to his sister.

"Having fun?" Kyle asked a couple of hours later. Liz couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him that the Crashfest was lame without Maria making funny comments and giving her a good laugh. Instead she nodded. "It was great. I'm glad we came."

"Me too." Kyle said checking the clock. "Wow, it's getting late. We should head back then? I don't wanna piss of your dad."

"You won't." Liz laughed before adding "If we leave now."

After Kyle walked her to the door, he stood expectantly for a "thanks for the great night" kiss. Liz wrapped her arms around him, and pretended that she wanted it more than anything when their lips met. She always felt something off in Kyle's kisses, but she was beginning to see that it was valid for their relationship too, or "casual dating" as Liz would like to call. She broke the kiss a while later, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Kyle, I'll see you at school."

"Night Liz." Kyle said grinning, still under the effect of the kiss.

Liz went directly to her room, took off the ridiculous garment and changed into her pajamas. She would normally call Maria and discuss the night if she wasn't at the hospital, but she was and Liz had to wait until tomorrow. For a quick while, she wondered what she would do if Maria never made it and silently thanked God for not taking her friend away.

x x x x x

"Is Liz dating Valenti?" Max immediately asked Isabel seeing Kyle clutching Liz tightly.

Michael's eyebrow raised as he smirked. It was obvious that he found Max's crush on Liz very amusing.

"Yeah." Isabel said knowing it would break her brother's heart but there was no point in lying. "It's something casual though."

Max's jaw clenched as he looked away. Michael huffed seeing the night was over for Max. They both hadn't wanted to come in the first place but Izzy had some good persuasion skills.

"Come on Maxwell." Michael said lazily. "Kyle will dump her eventually. Do you think they'll get married and have three kids?"

Max didn't answer but his face told everything. He didn't like seeing Kyle touching his Liz at all. Unfortunately Liz wasn't his, at least for now.

They spent some more time wandering around, and Isabel decided it was time to go home. Before they left, she scanned the crowd with her eyes and whispered. "Do you see all those people? They have no idea aliens are just among them and they will never know. Just like we will never fit in. We always have to be careful, keep it as a secret and I'm tired of even lying to my parents."

Michael put an assuring hand on Isabel's shoulder. "I know Iz, but it's the only way. As long as we have each other, we will make it."

Max just watched them silently. He was trying to fight the guilt he was feeling. Maybe he shouldn't have done something to expose themselves for Maria, as Isabel didn't get to tell truth even to their parents. But what was done was done and he hoped it would never be found out. He pushed the urge to confess what he did to Isabel and Michael inside, nobody needed to know it.

x x x x x

"Alex." Maria half-opened her eyes. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "You've been asleep for half an hour so I'll just head home. Go back to sleep."

"Thanks for staying." She smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Alex answered. "Sweet dreams Maria."

"Bye Alex."

Maria quickly went back to sleep. She was immediately back to that familiar scene in her dream, a hand pressing to her stomach, the warmth she felt and that voice. Everything was so familiar, like a distant memory. Then a flood of images started but it was too fast. Maria could only catch the scene where two little boys and a girl stood in the middle of the desert. "Stay with me and close your eyes" the voice said, and it dawned on Maria that the warmth from the hand she was feeling pressed on her skin was what left behind the glowing hand print.


	6. Announcement!

Hey guys, after 3 or 4 years I remembered this website and found my account. Totally forgot about this fic but I might continue it if anyone is interested?


End file.
